This invention relates to a holding apparatus for information input devices and particularly for foldable input devices such as keyboards to support pocket personal computer (PC), palm PC, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone and the like.
A prolific of portable electronic devices have been introduced in the market place in recent years such as mobile phones, electronic game pad, PDA, Palm PC and the like. While they are convenient to carry and use in some selected function, they all have one big disadvantage, i.e. difficult to enter input data. One of the ways being suggested to resolve this problem is to attach an external keyboard. However conventional keyboards are rather bulky and not convenient to carry around. Hence foldable keyboard becomes an attractive alternative.
Conventional foldable keyboards usually engage with a holding means for supporting the portable electronic devices to be used. The holding means mostly engages with the keyboard by means of a complicated and costly fastening mechanism. The holding means generally has to fold flatly on the keyboard or other input devices to facilitate carrying when not in use, and unfold to a selected angle, usually vertical, against the electronic devices when in use. The vertical position is awkward to use. The bulged keyboard also is prone to subject accidental impact and may easily result in damage. The external wiring between the holding means and keyboard also is annoying and not convenient to carry and use. All this begs for improvement.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a holding apparatus for information input devices that has a connection socket for establishing electric connection with portable electronic devices without additional external wiring or connectors. The holding apparatus also may be positioned at various angles so that the electronic device held thereon may be viewed and used most comfortably to the users. It also provides storing function for protecting the bulged keys from undue impact or damage.
In one aspect, this invention includes a receiving dock engageable with the input device at a selected position and a bracket pivotally engaged with the receiving dock. The bracket may be flatly folded on the input device at a first position when not in use, and turned and unfolded at a second position for a selected angle for holding the electronic device when in use. The receiving dock has two connector spindles for pivotally engaging with the input device and a slot for holding the bracket.
In another aspect of this invention, a stand is provided for pivotally engaged with one end of the bracket for supporting the bracket at the selected angle desired at the second position, preferably less than 180 degree.
In a first embodiment of this invention, the receiving dock has an electronic connection socket for establishing electric connection with the portable electronic device and at least one bulged plane in the slot of the receiving dock for the bracket to slide thereon. The bracket is a hollow rectangular member having a pair of parallel side frames pivotally engageable with an elastic stand for holding the electronic device at a selected angle.
In a second embodiment of this invention, the receiving dock includes an electronic connection socket and a protrusive wedge member. The bracket is a solid rectangular member having a trough for the wedge member to slide therein at a selected distance and a pair of side slots engageable with an U-shaped elastic stand for holding the electronic device at a selected angle.
The third embodiment is largely constructed like the second embodiment but with the stand becomes a part of the bracket. The bracket and stand contact each other by a slant surface. A cavity is formed in the bracket and the stand across the slant surface and holds an elastic member therein. The stand may be swiveled against the bracket for a selected angle.
The fourth embodiment is largely constructed like the first embodiment, however the hollow bracket has two bores formed at two side frames pivotally engageable with a pair of stubs located in the receiving dock.
The fifth embodiment is largely constructed like the second embodiment. The bracket is also a solid rectangular member having two bores at two sides pivotally engageable with two stubs located in the receiving dock and two slide slots at two sides engageable with an U-shaped elastic stand. The stand has bulged bumps at inner sides for holding the bracket at a selected angle when in use. But there are no wedge member in the receiving dock and trough in the bracket.
The sixth embodiment is largely constructed like the third embodiment but without the wedge member in the receiving dock and the trough in the bracket and stand. The stand contacts with the bracket at a slant surface, and may be swiveled against the bracket at a selected angle.